Demons are Worse
by LD-KMV-2013
Summary: Sun Mei-Hui isn't a regular vampire hunter. No, she's a demon hunter. She doesn't necessarily hunt vampires. But when she comes to Cross Academy under orders, she has to learn to deal with these vampires. As well as to protect them and the people in the school and city from any harm. It's not an easy task. That's why she has a partner. Aido X OC X Shiki
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino **

**Author's Note – This is assuming that all the other personal things with Rido and the past didn't happen. This also means that Kaname **_**is**_** Yuki's real brother. This story is also assuming that Rido had just 'disappeared' after the attack to Yuki's family. And the fact that Kaien is an **_**actual**_** human. But still, Yuki is a human at the moment. It will not follow the manga's storyline. **

**I'm not going to lie, the reason this story came up is because the premier for **_**Supernatural**_** Season 9 is getting closer and I'm getting very excited. And then this came up while I was reading some Vampire Knight fanfiction. So put those two together and what do you get? This story…kind of. **

**It is rated T because there will be some detailed deaths, partial nudity, and a few cursing. But none of which will be in this chapter. I'm rating this according to the fanfiction ratings. **

**Aido X OC X Shiki**

**Summary: Sun Mei-Hui isn't a regular vampire hunter. No, she's a demon hunter. She doesn't necessarily hunt vampires. But when she comes to Cross Academy under orders, she has to learn to deal with these vampires. As well as to protect them and the people in the school and city from any harm. It's not an easy task. That's why she has a partner.**

* * *

**Demons are Worse  
****Chapter I**

* * *

"Mei-Hui, you will be sent to the Hunters' Association in Japan. There have been some cases that seem to relate to werewolves."

"Yes…"

"You'll be leaving later this week to Japan, and just be careful there. All known and alive purebloods are in Japan, so beware. You may have to take on some more cases in Japan, it is known to have ghosts around."

"Yes."

"And one more thing, we'll be collaborating with vampires…it's part of the Hunters' Association agreement."

"Yes…I will try my best."

"If you need backup, call me ASAP."

"Yes."

"Dismissed."

I met with the hunters in the Hunters' Association. It was weird…they only worried about vampires…but then again, vampires were the most abundant of monsters. They told me I would be attending Cross Academy; it was under the Hunters' Association control. I was filled in by an advisor, someone who was knowledgeable with other creatures other than vampires. I forget that very few people know of the other existing creatures.

I also forget to introduce myself. I am Sun Mei-Hui. Descendants of Demon Hunters. An only child and my parents are at work in America and France at the moment. I am currently assigned in Japan, to co-operate with the Hunters' Association. Vampires are the least of my worries on the food chain. Right now, I am on the hunt for werewolves, whether it was a loner, or with a pack.

It is odd, werewolves stay away from other creatures, yet the cases were near vampires. I question if it really is a werewolf. But there was a scene where a heart had been found half eaten. Most likely a werewolf, probably alone, there were only a few cases. The hunt for other creatures was beyond secretive, okami, wendigo, kitsunes, werewolves, and ghosts, just to name a few, were only known to certain hunters around the world. My family are _real_ hunters. We are still considered Demon Hunters in this time and era by those who know us. I don't know if the vampires know about other creatures though…maybe in the hierarchy of vampires, the top vampires know. Which would mean the pureblood I was going to meet at this Cross Academy. Possibly some Level Bs, the Aristocrat vampires. Other creatures and demons were kept at a down low in a far more secretive way.

There was also a renowned vampire hunter, Cross Kaien, which was there. If I remember correctly…he found out about other beings by my parents. He had his first kill with a ghost with my parents if I remember that correctly. I forget how long ago it was, time surely does flow by fast.

I was given directions to Cross Academy. I was allowed to freely leave campus to continue my investigations, or so I had been told. The cases took place in the city that Cross Academy was in, odd how it was _very_ close to a school with vampires, unless this werewolf wasn't even aware of the vampires. I hate doing investigations alone…I would start ASAP when I am finally fitted into the school.

I brought a suitcase, big enough to hold a silver knife needed for killing a werewolf. I had other things as well, a retractable shovel, a lighter, salt, and…a small quart of gasoline. I also had a vampire weapon, it was a sword, and I was going to get that blessed by a Shinto priest soon. All of it was in my suitcase and hidden by my much needed clothes and necessities. I approached the gates of Cross Academy, upon seeing a security guard, I showed a student I.D. I had received by the Hunters' Association. He opened it and allowed me to proceed towards the main campus. The road was a long ways; I would consider this school a prestigious school had I not known it was a school to help vampires live with humans.

A few minutes later, a building was in sight. I walked faster to see figures in the distance; they were most likely the people that were expecting me. Two vampire hunters, adopted by Cross Kaien, and Cross Kaien himself. I approached them faster with the suitcase in hand. I finally reached hearing distance of them.

"Zero-kun, would you so kindly carry Sun Mei-Hui-san's stuff please~?" The man with the glasses, who I assume to be Cross Kaien said.

He looked much different than how I remember him. Huh, I guess times _are_ changing.

The white haired boy named 'Zero-kun' came to carry my stuff. I immediately retracted them; not letting anyone touched my stuff.

"There's no need, Cross Kaien." I said.

"O-of course, Mei-Hui-san! Yuki, show her, her dorm room. Then I'd like you to bring her to my office please. Yuki-chan~!"

"Y-yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Cross Yuki." She bowed in a respectful way.

"And to you too Cross-san. I am Sun Mei-Hui." I bowed to her.

"Oh, right, I also forgot about Zero. This is Kiryuu Zero." Cross-san told me the full name of the white haired man.

A Kiryuu? How interesting…my grandparents had said that the Kiryuu's had potential in defeating Demons. But their family was suddenly taken out by vampires. It was surprising enough to see a survivor…maybe this one held potential. I thought that, until I saw a mark on his neck, covered by bandages and the collar of the uniform. Maybe he didn't have potential; he was bit by a vampire. Most likely a pureblood, but it wonders to me, how was he survi- the pureblood…I forget that there was one in the school. That must mean that this man was a level D at the moment.

"It's…a pleasure to meet you, Kiryuu Zero-kun."

"Hurry, Yuki-chan! Take our new student to her room and into my office please!" Cross Kaien complained childishly.

"Yes, yes. Follow me, uhh…"

"Mei-Hui, call me Mei-Hui."

"Right, follow me please, Mei-Hui-san. Call me Yuki if you'd like to." She smiled at me.

I followed Yuki-san to my new dorm room; I had my own personal room for my business as a hunter. We had entered quietly and dropped my stuff, but not without me taking items to fight just as a precaution, and left for Cross Kaien's office.

"You know, it's nice to have backup from the Hunters' Association." Yuki-san said to me.

Wait…what? Backup? Was that what they were told? I was backup? I wasn't planning on staying here the whole year. I had to take care of other business. I went along with whatever and whoever said that.

"Uhmm, yeah."

"Well, here is Headmaster Cross's office. I'll be waiting down the halls."

"Thanks."

We went our separate ways. I entered the room to see another person, and if anything, very similar to Yuki-san, and Cross Kaien.

"So this is who they sent…" the stranger said.

"Yes. Mei-Hui, do not be alarmed, but this is Kuran Kaname, a pureblood vampire." Cross Kaien said.

"So you are here to deal with the werewolf roaming the city." Kuran Kaneme stated rather than asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuran Kaname. And yes, I am here to deal with the werewolf that threatens the citizens of this city."

"Yes, but you have been informed that you will also be assisting the Hunters' Association correct?" Cross Kaien asked me.

"Y-" My phone was ringing.

I answered it.

"_Mei-Hui, there has been a change in your mission, you are still to kill any creature and that werewolf cases, but you are needed to stay in Japan to help the Hunters' Association. That is all. I will inform your parents of your work. Report back to me for progress once a month. Good day, Mei-Hui." _

And the caller hung up. I looked to Cross Kaien.

"I have now. I will protect the city and rid it of any creatures that threaten to harm them and the vampires. You have my word, Cross Kaien." I said.

"Now, now Mei-Hui, don't you think I should come along with you sometimes? Dealing with the other creatures is hard isn't it? Especially alone? Even your parents have partners. Oh, and from now on, you are to call me daddy!"

"Headmaster Cross, I do believe that, that suggestion is impossible. If those two are the only hunters on campus, imagine you being gone and something big happening. I am old enough to deal with them myself. And studying the number of cases in this city, it should be done in a month or less." I assured him, ignoring the 'daddy' part.

"Well, you have grown haven't you…"

"Headmaster Cross, I could send a vampire to help her on her missions." Kuran Kaname insisted.

"Even worse, ghosts are sensitive to other beings. And the battle with werewolves makes it worse for the vampires. And I'll be holding iron on me as well. And is it even safe for other vampires to know my job?" I explained to him.

Really, having to watch over a vampire was a hassle to me. And besides, who could trust a vampire? Living as a hunter wasn't easy. Living as a _demon_ hunter, was worse. I've only encountered sixteen demons in my lifetime; they were either summoned and let loose, or controlled by witches and spells.

Kuran Kaname looked at me. "I believe this one will do just fine." I looked at him.

We both had a mutual feeling, coming from a family of demon hunters, I could easily kill him. I had the weapon, and I had the skills…kind of. It would take me time to kill him, but I'd be able to do it. I didn't trust him, and he didn't trust me. But he was smart man, trying to have a vampire watch over me. But so was I. There was nothing to be afraid of was there? Actually, there was a lot to be afraid of.

"…Fine. As you wish. I would like to meet my new partner then." I said politely.

"Mei-Hui-chan! It's night time…that means that the vampires are up." Headmaster Cross told me.

"Right. Kaname-sama. If you would please show me the way. It should be known that I am a new prefect. And as a _vampire_ hunter." I stressed the word vampire.

"Of course."

We walked outside.

"K-K-Kaname-sama!?"

"Yuki."

I felt something odd. What was this, servant and master? No, it wasn't. This was something different.

"Mei-Hui. What are you two doing?"

"We were just about to go meet the night class." I said, dropping the weird scene from before.

"Oh, well, I'll go out to patrol then." Yuki-san said and left out the door.

Kuran Kaname led me to the school which, at the moment, harbored the night class, also known as vampires. Hmm…being a vampire must've been easy. I have heard they could erase memories…it was good I had a tattoo that didn't let any magic affect me nor get controlled by a demon. It was something useful and known to hunters like me. Not that vampire hunters didn't know.

Kaname-sama, as he wanted to be called, led me inside the building. Now that I think about it, was coming here alone a smart idea? I don't think so. We entered a room. Vampires really loved the dark didn't they…not that I cared. Most of my business was at night.

"Kaname-sama!"

"I have an announcement. This is the new prefect that was sent from the Hunters' Association."

"Hello, my name is Sun Mei-Hui." I introduced myself politely.

This felt very pressuring, being in a room full of powerful vampires with only me and my weapon to defend against them. I had nothing against vampires, like I had nothing against everyone else.

"Shiki, Ichijou, I'd like you to come with me." Kaname-sama had said to two people.

A maroon headed boy stood up as well as a happy looking blonde boy. All of us left the room and back to the safety of the Headmaster's Office.

"Headmaster Cross." The blonde one said.

The maroon just ate pocky.

"Now, I'm sure you both are aware of our new prefect, Mei-Hui-chan." Headmaster Cross said, wanting it confirmed. "As you know, you two are the ones who always go out and deal with the level E vampires. But from now on, it will be a little different."

"What do you mean Headmaster?" The blonde one asked.

"This girl is not your regular vampire hunter. She is a demon hunter. Those who hunt other creatures and demons." Kaname-sama answered.

Well…I guess these were some young level B vampires.

"What? Other creatures?"

"Yeah. You guys aren't the only dangerous things in the world now." I said, maybe a bit fearfully.

Dealing with vampires wasn't my forte, and dealing with aristocrats in general, was most definitely not my forte.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN – Yes, I did use the **_**Supernatural**_** Wikia for the monsters. I think I'll make the demons just one race with one head, rather than having Crossroads demons, demon generals, and then the common demons. And according to **_**Vampire Knight**_** Wikia, the names Aido and Shiki are the last names. Hanabusa and Senri are their first names. I literally had trouble figuring which ones were their first and last names. And I'm sorry about the slow movement; I'm just explaining everything to those who don't know **_**Supernatural**_** and it is just the beginning of a story. I want her personality to be undefined at the moment. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Demons are Worse  
****Chapter II**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_What? Other creatures?"_

"_Yeah. You guys aren't the only dangerous things in the world now." I said, maybe a bit fearfully. _

_Dealing with vampires wasn't my forte, and dealing with aristocrats in general, was most definitely not my forte. _

**Hanabusa's POV**

There was a girl that walked in with Kaname-sama. Who was she? Her hair was pushed to one side.

"I have an announcement. This is the new prefect that was sent from the Hunters' Association." Kaname-sama introduced the new vampire hunter.

Great, now we had another one to deal with.

"Hello, my name is Sun Mei-Hui." She said politely.

Odd…she didn't seem like Yuki. Nor did she have a cold personality like that damned Zero.

"Shiki, Ichijou, I'd like you to come with me" Kaname-sama called the two.

I wondered what he wanted with them. It was unfair that Kaname-sama only called those two! I wanted to be with him! I looked at the two as they walked down to Kaname-sama. I looked at them as they left the room. Everyone was talking about the new prefect.

"Hmph, why would they send another hunter?" Ruka asked.

"Who knows…" Rima said with her straight face.

"Does it really matter?" Kain said a bit boredly.

"It doesn't matter! They got to go with Kaname-sama! That's the only thing that matters!" I said, pouting.

I stopped after getting my foot stepped on by Ruka. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Oh hush." She said rudely.

**Senri's POV**

I was called on by Kaname-sama. I looked more at the new prefect girl. The new Hunter Lady-san. She looked typical to me, black hair and brown eyes. Nothing seemed special from her. That was until I learned more about this 'demon hunter' thing. That piqued my interest in her. So there were in fact, other creatures. And we were to keep quiet about it. Ichijou and me.

**Mei-Hui's POV**

"You guys aren't the only dangerous things in this world." I said.

The blonde looked at me. Same with the maroon.

"I uhh…I hunt other creatures and demons…uhmm…yeah, like werewolves and ghosts." I said.

"Yes, and you two will help her hunt them down. She will be your guide and you will assist her in her jobs. Sun Mei-Hui, these are Ichijou Takuma, and Shiki Senri." Kaname-sama said.

"It's a pleasure to work with you two, Ichijou-senpai. Shiki-senpai." I said in a respectful manner, not knowing which one was who.

"But you two…it is needed that you keep this all silent." Headmaster Cross said. "You guys will go about doing usual work with Level Es, but with a bit more for other creatures."

"This is a lot of news to take in at once but that seems fun. To explore another world. I'm Ichijou Takuma, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sun-san." The blonde one smiled.

"Shiki Senri." The maroon said with a poker face, still eating pocky.

I nodded my head before facing the Headmaster. "Headmaster Cross, I would like to go out to look for the werewolf in two days. I believe I need a bit of time on research and to get used to this new lifestyle. I am not…fond of working with vampires." I said truthfully.

"That's okay Mei-Hui-chan! I gave you your own room just for that purpose!"

"Thank you Headmaster Cross."

"Oh right, I forgot about your day class uniform! Here!" He handed me a uniform in black.

From the look on Yuki-san's uniform, the skirt was going to be really short…

"Th-thank you…" I stuttered a bit.

"You're all dismissed." Headmaster Cross said.

I left the office first, dashing for my room. It was good to have good memory if you traveled a lot. I went to my room and opened it. At the moment, it looked bare. I would clean it tomorrow. I looked at the prefect band given to me with my new uniform. I was going to be working with vampires…hopefully easier than dealing with demons. A whole lot easier.

I took a shower and went to sleep.

**Next Day…**

I woke up early. I still had about two hours before I had to leave for school. And then research some more. I got ready early anyways. Today was my first day. I hoped the people at this school were nice…and this skirt was a bit too short to my liking…I just wasn't used to this. I had brought a retractable vampire sword. It was for convenience for vampire hunters. It was really neat. When it retracted, it would go all the way back to the handle, the blade not shown at all. This was especially useful to hide your weapon. I had actually brought this weapon from home. I did a double check on my items to go against anything. I drew a spell that didn't allow demons in my room. By the time I finished it, I had 30 minutes to spare.

I put the handle in a pocket on the uniform. I left the room, making sure to lock it, before walking to the school building, passing others who were awake now. I wanted to get their early to find my classes.

"Ah! Wait, Mei-Hui-san!" I paused at my name being called.

I turned around to see Yuki-san and another person.

"Oh, good morning Yuki-san." I said to her.

"Yeah, good morning. Wait, that's not what I was going to talk about. It's about your classes. Well, Headmaster Cross made all of your classes the same with mines. So we'll be going to the same classes together. I'd like to introduce you to a friend though. This is Wakaba Sayori." Yuki-san motioned her hands to the girl next to her.

"Good morning, I'm Wakaba Sayori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uhm, it's a pleasure to meet you Wakaba-san. I'm Sun Mei-Hui." I said politely back.

"So you're the new student Yuki is talking about. A new prefect as well…"

"Y-yes." I said nervously.

Really, I wasn't good with dealing with people in general. It was funny how I am a demon hunter, yet my social skills are lacking dramatically. I was okay with Headmaster Cross, having some history with him and all. But others that are complete strangers to me…not so much.

"Let's go, we have to show you around class after all." Yuki-san said.

"Yeah. Let's go show Sun-san around school then." Wakaba-san said.

We went through the whole school. Upon entering classes I had today, I noticed that Kiryuu-kun was in every one of them as well. Yuki-san and Kiryuu-kun seemed to sleep through every class. I don't blame them. At the end of the day, Yuki-san immediately woke up.

"Ah! It's time! Zero, wake up! It's time to go. Mei-Hui-san, put on your prefect band, we have to go to the Night Class Gates."

"Uhhh, okay?" I didn't know what was going on, but I put on the prefect band.

Yuki-san gave up on waking Kiryuu-kun and led me to the Night Class Gates. She explained in more detail the duties of being a prefect…block the girls. That made no sense until I saw the situation. Now it made perfect sense. So this was going to be daily…to move the day class and have them go back to their dorms respectively and allow the night class through. It seemed easy enough. That's what I thought at first. Things were easier said than done. When we walked closer to them, a lot of the students looked at me.

"Hey…isn't that, that new girl?"

"Why is she a prefect?"

"No way!"

"So unfair!"

It seemed that being a prefect was a job that was rarely achieved. But then again, there were only 3 prefects including me and you had to know about vampires.

"You guys need to go back to your dorms! Now! It's pass curfew for the day class students!" Yuki-san started.

"Uhmm, go back to the dorms please…?" I said, not really sure what to do.

They just kept on pushing and pushing through. Was this really going to be a daily thing? It was tiring. I blocked them in the same way that Yuki-san did. I wasn't really sure how to go about this. It was quite odd really. Dealing with this many people seemed a bit…of an overkill.

"Mou~! Where is that Zero!?" Yuki-san complained.

"Right here." A voice said.

I looked behind me to see that he had the other side of girls at bay. I was surprised by his skills. Maybe he _did_ have potential to be a demon hunter. Well…if he was able to do that, then so could I. I sucked in a breath, feeling a rush of coolness run through my body.

"It's pass curfew for you day class students! Go to your dorms NOW!" I screamed what Yuki-san said earlier. It actually hurt my throat…I hoped to never do that again…and I hoped they wouldn't hate me either.

It seemed me screaming did work. Huh. My skills do show. Some of the girls were backing away. That was when the gates opened, revealing the vampires I had seen just last night. I looked at the three that I knew, Kuran Kaname, Ichijou Takuma, and Shiki Senri. We were going to go out on a hunt tomorrow, once I gathered all of my data together. Maybe this werewolf had a pattern. My mind snapped back to reality when the girls continued to push.

"Ah." I said as I was pushed to the ground.

It hurt. I've had my share of falling on the ground, especially when dealing with ghosts. It hurt real bad.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see it was a vampire. It was another blonde vampire.

"Y-yeah." I got up, but not without the help of this vampire.

He had some very vivid blue eyes.

"Thanks." I said to him simply.

It seemed that after my fall, everyone seemed to have quieted down. These people were different. But seeing as they quieted down and all eyes on me made an effect. It caused me to fidget…weird how I could handle fighting a demon, yet I couldn't handle all the stares. But it just showed that I was human…not that I'm against the others…

"Not fair! The new girl got to hold hands with Idol-senpai!"

"Really! Hold my hands Aido-senpai!"

"No, hold mines!"

"Now, now girls. I can hold all of yours. You all just have to wait your turn."

This vampire was very…showy. He really liked attention…I for one did not and cannot do attention.

"That's Aido Hanabusa. My cousin."

I turned around to see another vampire. He had brown hair and orange eyes.

"Kain Akatsuki." He said before looking at me. "Nice to meet you Sun-san." He said before walking with the rest of the group.

I continued to block off the rest of the girls. It was tiring. They finally went back to their dorms.

"Ah, Mei-Hui-san. Headmaster Cross told me you wouldn't start your patrols until tomorrow. But he told me to give you your route anyways. Here, it's a map of Cross Academy." Yuki-san handed me a map to which I opened. "You'll be patrolling the forests on the edge of the campus. Huh…your route doesn't cross over with mines nor Zero's…"

I looked at the map. It was close to the edge, and it didn't cross paths with the others. It was more for my convenience so I could move out at night in and out of Cross Academy. How nice of Headmaster Cross to do that. I loved nice people.

"Thank you Yuki-san." I said. I took the map with me to go back to my dorm room.

I hooked up my laptop to the internet, looking at the local news and articles. I looked at the files given to me before I left for Japan. They seemed to match. And looking at the surveillance, it seems this werewolf was a female…this was going to be quite the hunt. I found another one as well, a supposed ghost haunting a hotel room. I did more research in the next few hours. It seemed that this hotel hasn't been used in a while from fear for the customers. The cause actually dated back in the early 1900s. Huh, I wonder why Headmaster Cross didn't deal with it…I thought that at first, but it looked like the cases in the hotel actually just recently appeared a few months back. And a month before, no one used it since. Victims who used the room seemed to appear at the front door with their hands and foot chopped off and a heart not far from them, half gone. I hacked into the police station's computer. Hacking was a must have when dealing with anything. It seemed in the file, that the police did do a thorough investigation and concluded that a killer was there. They were still searching for the killer…

This meant that this female werewolf was luring in men…and then killing them off. But since it's been a month…she must have gone to another hotel. I did some more searches on hotel killings. And I hit the jackpot. There had been a recent killing just last week. It seems there had been killings in just about 5 hotels in town. If she went down to the last one, she'd probably go on to going in their houses. I made an account of her patterns. The first hotel was five kills. The second was 2 kills. The next was 5 kills again. I kept counting down to the last hotel…at the moment it was at its first kill. We _needed_ to go hunting…tonight! Any more kills would be bad. I looked at the time; it was only 12:28. We didn't have time to waste.

I grabbed every weapon I had and ran towards the night class. I crashed inside, trying to catch my breath.

"Sun-san?" Kaname-sama questioned me.

After a few seconds of catching my breath, I finally started. "We go hunting. Tonight. Now." I immediately eyed Ichijou-senpai and Shiki-senpai. The rush of coolness flew through my body once again.

They got up from my sudden announcement and I left the room. I went to where my patrol route was, the other two vampires right on my tail. We met up with a wall, blocking me from getting any further.

"What's this all about Sun-san?" Ichijou-senpai asked me.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN – I want to create Mei-Hui as a humble character. It's moving slow, but in the next few chapters, things get heated up, not literally but things start to develop. Of course, in a slow matter of time. I would also like to say that I am taking ideas from the manga, but I'm twisting it to fit this story, so same concept, but different telling. If it doesn't make any sense, it will when a certain part seems familiar. **

**I hope you liked the second installment of **_**Demons are Worse**_**. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Demons are Worse  
****Chapter III**

* * *

_Previously:_

_After a few seconds of catching my breath, I finally started. "We go hunting. Tonight. Now." I immediately eyed Ichijou-senpai and Shiki-senpai. The rush of coolness flew through me again. _

_They got up from my sudden announcement and I left the room. I went to where my patrol route was, the other two vampires right on my tail. We met up with a wall, blocking me from getting any further. _

"_What's this all about Sun-san?" Ichijou-senpai asked me. _

"The werewolf is getting her next kill tonight. And I uh…I can't get over this wall…" I said a bit humbly.

After a few seconds of me worrying, I was lifted onto someone's shoulder.

"Eh?" I looked to find that it was Shiki-senpai who held me over his shoulder.

He jumped over the wall with ease. So did Ichijou-senpai. They continued to rush to town. I was then placed down after giving them directions to a certain hotel.

I pulled out a silver knife and hiding it in another place so I could pull it out quickly.

"This is a female werewolf we are dealing with. She takes in men to tear them apart and eat their heart. Be careful, werewolves are extremely violent, especially to you vampires. I found the room she first used, her appearance might have changed. We're going to enter the hotel and use a room, can you guys touch silver?" I asked them.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Ichijou-san asked me.

"I forget many things. Here, it's a silver dagger. Let's go. She should be here in about an hour or so." I informed them.

I took control of the situation. It was a habit of mines when dealing with creatures. I usually had a human partner, never a vampire. So it felt a bit weird. I hoped it would work out fine. And this bad habit always made my partners hate me. I would always take over and be the dominant one…I always knew why. And before I know it, my job is done.

We entered the hotel, getting a room for three. Our room number was 512. The previous kill, was in room 724. We went to our room. I pulled out the laptop and hacked into surveillance.

"Oh? You're hacking?"

"Uhmm, yeah."

"So tell me more about your demon hunting job." Ichijou-senpai asked me.

"Uhmm, well we hunt creatures such as yourselves. Some werewolves, ghosts-"

"Wait, _ghosts_?"

"Yeah…"

"What else?"

"Uhmm, kitsunes and okami just to name some local ones."

"Oh? Kitsunes and Okami? Really now?"

"Uhmm, yes."

"Hmm."

I looked at the screen. Shiki-senpai hadn't said a thing since coming here. Ichijou-senpai kept asking me questions, I passively answered some of them. I then found a woman walk in with a man. I had to mess with the cameras so the police wouldn't be alarmed.

"She's here…I think we should go." I made sure my silver knife was in place.

I looked back to see the two vampires ready to go and kill this werewolf. I led the way, from the elevator camera, she was going to be on the fourth floor. We took the stairs. I had to be stealthy, the vampires had it real easy. I heard the click of a door. I looked back at the vampires, hoping they would know where exactly the door was. Lucky for me, they led the way to the door for me. I lock picked the door open, trying to make the least noise so I didn't startle the werewolf.

I opened the door, pulling my silver knife out. I walked in steadily. I made my way for the room. I looked back, again, to the two vampires. They thought this was boring. It was from the look on their faces…but then again, Shiki-senpai always had a bored look. One step in and I was suddenly knocked out.

**Narrator's POV**

Takuma and Senri were behind Mei-Hui all the time. They silently made their way to a bedroom. It was closed. Mei-Hui opened it. She walked in, the knife in her hands. Takuma thought it was going to be an easy kill to the werewolf. Senri thought the same. But they soon thought otherwise when Mei-Hui turned around.

"Why hello there boys. My, isn't this just pretty." Mei-Hui said

"Sun-san?" Takuma asked.

"Nope. Wrong. Not her. In fact, you're far off. Oh, the werewolf is right behind you, you know that vampire?" This other person with Mei-Hui's body said.

Takuma turned around to see the werewolf dash to him. He pulled his silver dagger out and tried to stab the werewolf. The werewolf was aware of the silver and jumped up. Senri used a blood whip to knock her on the floor. It did nothing to the werewolf, she was half transforming. And her wounds just healed quickly. Senri continued to keep her down. Takuma had to dodge Senri's blood whip to get closer to the transforming werewolf. It kept screaming and roaring at the same time. Takuma stabbed the werewolf in the heart with the silver dagger. The werewolf was screaming in pain before it died down. The two then looked back at Mei-Hui.

"Who are you?" Takuma asked.

"Hmm…how do I explain this…oh, I know. Let's just say that I'm Mei-Hui's other half. You know? Polar opposite? But weird, I'm not supposed to come out. Hmm, well, I guess I'll be giving Mei-Hui back to you guys. Okay?" A second later, Mei-Hui's body fell to the ground.

Senri caught her body with ease. He looked back to Takuma.

"Let's go back. Our job is done…" Takuma said.

They never found the human body that was led inside. They gathered Mei-Hui's stuff and left back to go to Cross Academy. They dropped Mei-Hui off and left to Kaname to report their findings.

"Is that so…"

"Yes, Kaname. It was strange, it seemed to be a guy within her body. Possesion possibly?" Takuma suggested.

"Hmm. You two can go back to your dorm rooms now. It's getting to be morning."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Takuma said.

Senri was getting more interested in this demon hunter girl. The 'Demon Hunter Lady-san" seemed more than meets the eye. He wanted a taste of her blood. It wouldn't hurt…right? Takuma was thinking of what had happened earlier. He couldn't piece the facts he'd just gotten together.

"_Mei-Hui. You know, it's dangerous for you to fall for such traps." A male's voice said. _

"_I know…I just…I didn't know it was a trap. I didn't see that seal on the ceiling." _

_The male sighed. "At least it wasn't a demon that caught a hold of you. You should be thankful for those vampires. Never thought they would be useful."_

"_Yes, Rodrick. I know but…but…"_

"_It's not my fault I had to take over your body. You're always so timid girl. I give you a boost so you can handle such things."_

"_I know that. But I also know I can handle it myself." _

"_Do you really believe that? I help you take over a situation and I help you put the pieces together. Like that Yuki girl. Guess what? She's the sister of that pureblood vampire. And how dare he make you call him with that '-sama' end. Horrendous I tell you!"_

"_Wait…so they were siblings?"_

"_Ugh, yes honey. They were. Just that the little one doesn't know yet. You were getting there, but it gets annoying how slow you think! C'mon! It was obvious that they were 'long lost siblings'!"_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Don't be sorry! Ugh. Whatever. It doesn't matter at the moment. The demons are making a move. Be more cautious. I feel one in town already. Bring that weapon your mother gave you. It will be useful in killing them."_

"_Yes Rodrick…"_

"_Get going now!"_

"_Yes Rodrick."_

**Mystery POV**

"I found you my little Mei-Hui. Oh, just wait for me when I claim you. Now go flock to them. Take haven for a bit with those useless vampires. Not that it matters. You can call upon all the help you need, that won't stop me. Nope. Because no matter what, I plan on getting you."

**Mei-Hui's POV**

I woke up. I made Rodrick mad now. He would probably go and tell Bernard and Lisa now…oh how mad my parents would be once they found out from them. I hoped they wouldn't find out. I forgot all about Shiki-senpai and Ichijou-senpai. I think they killed the werewolf from what Rodrick said. I wasn't sure…would they ask me questions? Should I explain what happened last night? I don't know. There was too much to think about. I had school, Hunters' Association, cases, and vampires. This situation just added stress. I wanted to not think about it, but it gets worst to not think about it rather than thinking about it. It was psychological to me.

Hmm…I wonder what Headmaster Cross would say about this. Now I wonder what's going to happen to me at school. I wondered too many things. It was a bad habit of mines. I was going to have an anxiety attack. I needed to stop. I started my routine to get ready for school. I still disliked this uniform. The skirt was beyond short. It felt too…insecure to me. I put my weapons hidden in their respective places. I looked at the time. I took my belongings and walked to class.

I was met by Wakaba-san and Yuki-san.

"Oh, good morning Mei-Hui-san!" Yuki-san said cheerfully to me.

This reminded me of what Rodrick said. Yuki-san and Kaname-sama were siblings. Didn't that mean that Yuki-san was also a pureblood vampire? But she didn't have any traits of being a vampire.

"Good morning Sun-san." Wakaba-san said.

"Good morning Yuki-san, Wakaba-san." I said back.

"Hmm? You look tired, Sun-san. Much like Yuki is." Wakaba-san stated.

"Oh…uhmm…I was up until late." I wasn't lying, but I left the details vague.

"Hmm, that's right. You're also a prefect."

I nodded my head. Class started. At the end of the day, Yuki-san and Kiryuu-kun were ready to go to the night class gates. I put on my prefect band and also got ready. I wondered if Rodrick would help me again or if I had to fend off the girls by my own.

"Let's go." Yuki-san said.

The three of us made our way to the screams and squeals of the day class girls. I was slightly afraid of them. Well, until I felt a surge of relief in me. It must've been Rodrick. I gained a slight confidence. Rodrick was really a nice person. He just doesn't like how 'feeble', as he calls me, I am. He tells me that he always has to protect me and that he won't always be there for me. I know that, so I try my best as a demon hunter. I've had my fair share of kills on my own. But Rodrick would always guide me. I'm not even sure if I'm all that great of a demon hunter.

"It's pass curfew!" Yuki-san's yells brought me back to reality again.

I looked at her as she was being reluctantly pushed to the ground and Kiryuu-kun glared the girls down. These were very different people. I helped Yuki-san up and tried to block the day class students.

"Ah, thanks Mei-Hui-san." Yuki-san told me.

"It's no problem." I said, but it was overheard by all the screams.

The gates opened, ushering all the day class girls to push me and Yuki further back. I ended up in Aido-senpai's arms.

"Hah~ You fell again. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much, Aido-senpai." I said, bowing politely.

"Kyaa! Idol-senpai saved someone!"

"Save me too!"

"You should be more careful, Sun-san." Aido kissed my hand.

This action had never been done to me, so I blushed.

"Y-yes." I said out of embarrassment.

"I want a kiss too!"

I continued my work as a prefect. As all the day class students were finally in the dorms, Yuki-san told me about following her on her route before I started on my own. She wasn't sure if I could handle the forest on my own. I wasn't sure of that either really…so I followed Yuki-san's plan to follow her tonight. The campus of Cross Academy was actually very big.

"It kind of gets lonely when you walk these routes so many times. At the end, Zero and me always meet at the fountain that we just passed. There's really not that much danger around here, but we do have day class students that sneak out and we do have level Es on the grounds. So we have to take care of them."

Yuki-san went on to tell me the rules that were specific on vampires and then went on to the basic rules for the students.

"Wait." She told me. "I think that's a day class student there. Hey, you there! What are you doing out here!"

We ran up to the single girl. She seemed to be sleeping at first, until we saw a bite on her neck.

"Oh no…I have to inform Kaname-sama. Can you wait here with her Mei-Hui-san?"

"Ah, yes."

"Okay, sorry about this." And Yuki-san ran off.

I did some basic things such as checking for anemia. I couldn't cover the bite wound since I didn't have any first aid on me. I really didn't know what to do because I didn't have my first aid kit with me. I started to get nervous of what to do if she woke up. She was still alive, her chest was moving up and down so that was a sign. Should I just try to carry her and bring her to the dorms? But Yuki-san told me to stay here and wait. I can't decide on my choices. My mind snapped once again when I heard a rustle.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – Yes! Mei-Hui's partner is revealed! It is Rodrick! And yes, a mystery person has entered! So for those of you who don't understand, yes, all the strong actions she's done in the previous chapters were all influenced by Rodrick. It was not from herself alone. And the ending is one of the concepts that were in the manga, but I twisted it so it wasn't exactly like in the manga. **

**About Mei-Hui. I don't know if she is a Mary-Sue yet really. I've been writing her character out, but it seems she has some characteristics of a Mary Sue. Then again, everyone has some kind of a characteristic of a Mary Sue. So I won't worry too much over that. **

**So, who do you guys think Rodrick is? And who do you think the Mystery person is? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Demons are Worse  
****Chapter IV**

* * *

_Previously: _

_We ran up to the single girl. She seemed to be sleeping at first, until we saw a bite on her neck. _

"_Oh no…I have to inform Kaname-sama. Can you wait here with her Mei-Hui-san?"_

"_Ah, yes."_

"_Okay, sorry about this." And Yuki-san ran off. _

_I did some basic things such as checking for anemia. I couldn't cover the bite wound since I didn't have any first aid on me. I really didn't know what to do because I didn't have my first aid kit with me. I started to get nervous of what to do if she woke up. She was still alive, her chest was moving up and down so that was a sign. Should I just try to carry her and bring her to the dorms? But Yuki-san told me to stay here and wait. I can't decide on my choices. My mind snapped once again when I heard a rustle. _

Oh no…what if it was a level E? What if it was a wendigo? What if it was a werewolf? What if it was wild animal? I put my hand on the handle of the sword and pulled out the blade that was hidden in the handle. I had to be prepared for anything. I got closer to the girl to protect her. The rustling got louder…and so did my heartbeat. I steadied my sword, getting ready for whatever was there. What if it was just a small animal? That thought lightened my stress.

"Who is out there? Come out now!" I said with all of my little confidence I had in me, hoping it would understand the human language.

There wasn't an answer. That meant that it wasn't human. That…wasn't good. I heard the girl stir awake. That most definitely wasn't good. I stepped back and went down to her level, keeping my eyes out on the surrounding woods. I shook her shoulders.

"Uh. Huh? What? Who ar- Oh, you're the new girl. Wha-what am I doing here?" She seemed frantic in being in the woods.

"Uhmm, I'm going to need you to stand up. Can you do it yourself?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I can." She stood up easily.

This girl was taller than me.

"I'll lead the way out." I said.

"Okay." She agreed.

We took a few steps before hearing twigs snap.

"What was that?" She stopped and asked quickly.

"Uhhh, I-I don't know."

"Why are you holding a sword?"

"Just in case there might be a wild animal around." I answered.

"I hope you know how to use that thing."

"I-I do."

The noise got closer to us. I gripped the handle tighter in my fear. The girl stood behind me in fear as well.

"Yo." A figure stepped out.

I relaxed to see it was Aido-senpai.

"Ah! Idol-senpai!" The girl suddenly went head over heels for Aido-senpai.

"Ara~ What are you two doing out here?" He asked.

I immediately looked over to the girl to see that a small bead of blood was forming from the bite wound. I pushed her back.

"Aido-senpai. If you will please, take a step back." I said, holding my sword up.

"Ah~ Why are you so mean to me Sun-san?" He asked me.

"We're going to leave now." I dragged the girl with me to try to get away from Aido-senpai, but he kept trailing us.

"Why are we leaving?" The girl asked me.

I stopped and wiped my hand over her blood in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Wait…is that _my_ blood?"

"Yeah, let's go to the infirmary for you."

"Huh, makes sense."

"Wait for me too, Sun-san!" Aido-senpai caught up to us.

"Aido-senpai." He was too reluctant…I didn't know how to deal with him.

"_But I do. Here, let me handle this Mei-Hui."_

I blacked out.

**Narrator's POV**

"Aido-senpai."

"Yes?"

Mei-Hui knocked out the girl. "I'm going to have to ask you to step away now boy."

"Oh? What's with the sudden change in attitude? And you knocked that girl out!"

"So? You're so reluctant that I didn't know what else to do. Maybe we will have to fight huh?"

"Hmm."

Hanabusa immediately made his way towards Mei-Hui, but he was kicked in the stomach.

"Don't think so low of me vampire. Just because two of your kind saved Mei-Hui, doesn't mean I like most of you. Especially you."

"Wait…why did you say your own name?"

"Because this isn't my body. I just took over Mei-Hui at the moment. Now back off vampire. Before I do kill you."

"Just who are you then?" Hanabusa asked, his eyes going from red to blue and back to red.

"Call me Rodrick, now back off you fool, or else. Hmph, my times up. But if harm comes to this girl, I will personally kill you." Mei-Hui's body went limp.

Hanabusa caught her perfectly. She was asleep. He smirked. He was just going to take a taste of her blood, that was all. Even though the fiasco earlier was confusing, she seemed helpless at the moment. He lifted her hand up and bit her wrist. Her blood…her blood tasted soooo good. It felt invigorating. He didn't know why such a mere vampire hunter's blood tasted and smelled so good. But then again, so did Yuki's. But Kaname already told them not to mess with her. Hanabusa loved it. He followed the smell of blood from that human girl, it looked like she was bit from a vampire, but it wasn't him.

Hanabusa kept drinking from her wrist. It tasted like something he's never had before. He didn't know why. He forced himself to stop so he didn't kill her. But it was too late because he was caught. Caught by someone he didn't even want to get caught by.

"Aido."

"K-Kaname-sama!"

"Aido-senpai." Yuki stared at Mei-Hui's limp body being held onto by Aido and the other limp body on the ground.

"I-it's not what you think! Please! Forgive me Kaname-sama. Let me explain!" Aido said reluctantly.

"Go back to the dorm Aido. I'll deal with you later." Kaname said to him.

"Yes."

"Yuki, I'm sorry to make you do this, but I need you to take that girl back to her dorm. I will take Sun-san to Headmaster Cross."

"I-it's no problem, Kaname-sama."

Senri wasn't all that far away. He smelled the blood of the demon hunter. It smelled very sweet. He wanted a taste of that blood. But that thing that took over Mei-Hui's body was named Rodrick. He took note of that. Rodrick seemed to be more violent than Mei-Hui. Senri would make sure not to have him out. Senri still wanted a taste of the demon hunter's blood. He left when Kaname came.

"_Rodrick…what happened?"_

"_I just handled the job. Nothing big really."_

"…"

"_Well, except maybe for the fact that you got bit by a vampire since you fell asleep…" _

"…"

"_Okay, so this time it was my fault. But I swear on my word, I will have his head if he seems to threaten you."_

"_But he seemed like a nice man Rodrick."_

"_Everyone does. That doesn't mean they are. Especially that fool of a playboy." _

"_If you say so Rodrick."_

**Mei-Hui's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a despaired Yuki-san and an approaching Kaname-sama.

"Ah! You're awake now! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone back there!" Yuki-san started to apologize.

"I-it wasn't your fault. Trust me." Now I felt guilty for causing such troubles.

"Sun-san, the student has been taken care of and her memories are erased. Do you remember what exactly happened?" Kaname-sama asked me.

"Well…we found the girl. Then Yuki-san left to tell you about this. She woke up and I tried to lead her out of the forest. It looked as though she was bit. Then Aido-senpai came, and I felt that the girl was going to be threatened by him so I told him to go away. And then…I blacked out." I told most of the truth. There wasn't a single lie in it.

"Hmm, thank you then." Kaname-sama left.

"Mei-Hui-san. Do you not remember that Aido-senpai bit you?" Yuki-san asked me.

My eyes widened. "H-he what?"

"Oh! I guess you didn't know…forget I said anything at all." Yuki-san said and left the room.

Rodrick was right. Aido-senpai did bite me. He drank my blood. I don't know if it was good or bad, but it was probably bad since vampires can't drink blood on campus. My hands felt cold…a sign of anemia. I simply lied on the bed and fell asleep.

The next day, I went to my room to get ready for school. I met with Wakaba-san and Yuki-san again. School went by and Yuki-san and Kiryuu-kun had to stay in school longer for sleeping during classes. We didn't have to go to the gates until for another hour. I left to my room. I sat on my bed and said a few words in Latin, a spell of a sort.

The room turned pitch black and a man came out. He looked to be in his mid-20s. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Rodrick." I said to him.

"Mei-Hui. That demon might make his move. Don't go after him tonight though. Odd, how so many demons are actually showing up now. I don't think this is a good sign."

"Yes, I don't think so either Rodrick. Any news from Lisa or Bernard?"

"Ah, yes in fact I do. Their jobs in their country are done. You're parents are going back to China right now. They know about your current work in Japan."

"Okay…"

"Well, time goes by. I take my leave now then Mei-Hui."

"Okay Rodrick."

The room turned back to its original state. I got ready to go block those day class students. I needed to inform Headmaster Cross of the demon in town. Nothing could hurt demons except those with the demon hunter blood flowing within them. And there weren't a lot of people with that in them. The Sun family was one, and so was the Greene family of England. Then you had the Richardson family of America. You also had the Hesse family of Germany. And there was the Takashi family of Japan. It wasn't really a big communication though. Family sounds big, but really, the families were kept small.

I had met the Takashi family before. They were a loud group, but they still upheld their title as demon hunters. I wonder why I was called here instead of the Takashi family.

I still had time to spare and went to the office of Headmaster Cross.

"Ah, Mei-Hui-chan!"

"Headmaster Cross, there is something I must inform you with."

"And what may that be~?"

"There is a demon in town." That comment changed his demeanor completely.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm…well…there is a demon in town at the moment. I need time to prepare for him. I can make this school demon proof. But that will take too much time. Uhmm…" I didn't know how to explain it really.

"Hmm…this is a very serious matter Mei-Hui."

"Y-yes. I know that."

"When can you deal with it?"

"Uhmm, possibly in the next few days." I said hesitantly, not really sure when to deal with it.

"I see…I will inform Kaname-sama of this. For your patrol tonight, be more wary than usual, please."

"I will, Headmaster Cross."

I left the room and ran off to the gates. I handled them, but with a lot of work. I was exhausted after. I didn't look at Aido-senpai and gave him barely an acknowledgement when he tried to talk to me. A lot of my doings were influenced by Rodrick.

"Well, I guess you will be going on your own with your route huh. The closest to our route will be when you get back to the school. Okay, see you later then Mei-Hui-san!" Yuki-san said, running off with Kiryuu-kun.

"_We should kill him off. He's a threat to everyone here."_

I couldn't do that. It just wasn't right. Besides, he seems stable enough.

"_At the moment"_

I walked towards my route. It was a walk in the forest and then towards the school and back to the dorms where it ended. It seemed very desolate in the forest. It was cold. I could see my breath in the air. This was odd. It wasn't this cold earlier. I opened my sword in a readied stance. I continued my walk, feeling it getting colder than it was just a few minutes ago. I was shivering.

"Ara~ Sun-chan! Why are you shivering?" Aido-senpai came out of nowhere.

Were my senses being weakened?

"Because it's cold." I said quietly.

"Ah! I can help with that!" Aido-senpai came over to me.

He hugged me. His head then slid down to my neck.

"You know, it was rude of you to ignore me earlier."

"Aido-senpai, please get off of me." My heart was beating at an irregular pace, and if the myths of vampires were true. Then he could hear my heartbeat.

"Ah, but I want your blood. Just what are you Mei-Hui-chan?" He went to use my first name.

I flinched, feeling the slight touch of his fangs. I moved my sword to hit him, but I was then pulled from his hug and into someone else's arms.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN – That last part about myths, the reasoning should be that because Mei-Hui is a demon hunter, she doesn't have the time to study vampires as a regular hunter would. **

**The demon hunter families are important to remember! Well…later on. But I will refresh it in your mind in later chapters if you can't remember them easily. **

**And…who do you think grabbed Mei-Hui? **

**Also, this is updated on the premier of _Supernatural _Season 9! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Demons are Worse  
****Chapter V**

* * *

_Previously: _

_He hugged me. His head then slid down to my neck. _

"_You know, it was rude of you to ignore me earlier." _

"_Aido-senpai, please get off of me." My heart was beating at an irregular pace, and if the myths of vampires were true. Then he could hear my heartbeat. _

"_Ah, but I want your blood. Just what are you Mei-Hui-chan?" He went to use my first name. _

_I flinched, feeling the slight touch of his fangs. I moved my sword to hit him, but I was then pulled from his hug and into someone else's arms. _

This harsh movement caused me to drop my sword on the ground. One of my better defenses was gone, but I still had a silver knife on me.

I looked to see who grabbed me. It was Shiki-senpai.

"Sh-Shiki-senpai?" I said, from the sudden freezing temperatures.

"Oi, Shiki! What do you think you're doing!? She was mines!" Aido-senpai went on about me being his.

This caused me to form a blush. Shiki-senpai then moved his head to my neck.

"Wha-what are you doing Shiki!?" Aido-senpai asked.

His eyes seemed to look at Aido-senpai. "Taking a taste of her blood."

I tried to release his grip on me. These vampires were certainly strong.

"_Lemme at th-"_

Rodrick? His voice was cut off.

Shiki-senpai bit my neck. It hurt, it really hurt a lot. It wasn't nice feeling. It hurt real badly. He was drinking _my_ blood. I could see Aido-senpai's eyes turn red.

"Not fair Shiki!"

After a few more moments, he finally stopped. His eyes were red and then turned normal into his blue-gray hue eyes. I've never really noticed it before. He looked at me. I couldn't stand properly. He took too much of my blood. I couldn't fight him at this rate.

"Demon Hunter Lady-san, your blood…it tastes…sweet."

Shiki-senpai was holding me up. I wanted to say something, but I was too exhausted.

"Demon Hunter?" Aido-senpai questioned Shiki-senpai.

"Ugh." I said, attempting them to stop talking.

"Oh, right. I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Shiki-senpai said blankly.

No…I need to stay awake…but I couldn't. I was a demon hunter, how could I not stay awake? I went limp and fell asleep.

**Narrator's POV**

"Look what you did Shiki! What if Kaname-sama finds out!?" Hanabusa exclaimed. "And what demon hunter!?"

His last punishment was horrible, but it was worth it for the taste of the blood. Senri held Mei-Hui's body.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Or anyone. Now we have to watch Hunter Lady-san to wake up."

"Shiki!"

"…"

"What is this demon hunter thing about? Is that what Mei-Hui-chan is? Is that why her blood tastes so…invigorating? I can still smell her blood. Damn you Shiki. She's mine."

Senri looked at Hanabusa. He felt a challenge. When Senri drank her blood, it did feel invigorating. A demon hunter's blood was really good. Senri wanted this girl. And he was going to take her. But Hanabusa was in the way. Hanabusa wanted Mei-Hui too. But to him, Senri was in the way. They both wanted the demon hunter's blood. Of course, they would do it in the most peaceful terms possible…for vampires anyways.

"_Rodrick…Rodrick?" _

"_I'm here Mei-Hui."_

"_What happened?"_

"_It was those damn vampires. Taking over your body is hard work girl. Seeing as I did it for two consecutive days was enough. They freakin' drank your blood! I will get them Mei-Hui! How dare the fools do that!"_

"_Rodrick, please calm down."_

"_How can I calm down!? They must be trying to kill you! I believe that damn playboy is an ice user. And that boring looking one uses his blood as a whip. I saw it in action." _

"_Oh…then…that explains the freezing temperatures then…"_

"_Exactly girl. Whatever. It's time for you to go."_

"_Yes Rodrick."_

Senri and Hanabusa eyed each other. They knew what each other wanted. They weren't going to let other vampires in on their little…secret. Their eyes were moved to Mei-Hui, who was starting to stir awake.

"Huh? Shiki-senpai?" Mei-Hui looked over to see Hanabusa. "Aido-senpai?" It took Mei-Hui a minute to process what happened to her. "Y-you guys. Y-y-you were trying to drink my blood. No wait; you guys did drink my blood." Mei-Hui stated, her body still shivering.

She looked at the two vampires. She noticed a small smirk forming on Senri's face. Mei-Hui was confused, innocently confused. Senri went down to her ear and nibbled it. Mei-Hui's face lit up from embarrassment. Her face brought amusement to the two vampires. Mei-Hui went for her weapon reluctantly but her hands were grabbed once again by Senri's hands. But it wasn't like Mei-Hui really was going to attack them. She then tried to wriggle her way out.

"Look Shiki, she doesn't want to be held by you anymore. You should let go." Hanabusa said.

Mei-Hui liked that idea. Senri reluctantly let go of Mei-Hui. She stood up and composed herself. She walked over to pick up her sword, but was then grabbed, again, into the arms of Hanabusa.

"A-Aido-senpai?"

He too nibbled on Mei-Hui's other ear. He licked the area that Senri bit and then let go of her. He smiled proudly. Mei-Hui blushed. She thought that these vampires were oddly different. She didn't know if she was going to tell anyone that they drank her blood…a part of her didn't want anyone to know anything. The other part…knew that she had to tell someone.

"Ah-ah. We'll leave you to your prefect duties then, Mei-Hui-_chan_." Hanabusa said, leaving with Senri.

Mei-Hui was stupefied. Her heartbeat was going at a fast rate. She finished her route with no problems at all after that incident. She went to sleep after meeting up with Yuki and Zero. The next day went by normally as well. Except when it came to the night class gates.

"Ara~ Mei-Hui-chan!" Hanabusa came to give her a hug.

"Eh? Ah, Aido-senpai?" Mei-Hui said.

"Noooo! The prefects always get the night class!"

"I want a hug!"

"Sorry girls! But today, this hug is specifically for Mei-Hui-chan!" Hanabusa announced.

Yuki, Zero, and the rest of the night class looked at Mei-Hui and Hanabusa oddly. Kaname took notice of this, especially since Hanabusa drank blood from Mei-Hui. Senri didn't show any emotion to their interactions. Rima noticed how he acted differently, just slightly different. Yuki was a bit on her alert mode since the incident between the two. Zero, as usual, didn't like the fact that Hanabusa, a vampire, was having physical contact with a human.

"What!?"

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah!"

From the sounds of it, Mei-Hui felt like they didn't like her at all at the moment. She was blushing from Hanabusa's contact. Hanabusa was laughing cheerfully before looking over at Senri and back to the day class girls. Senri broke his pocky and half of it landed on the ground. Rima knew that something was going on. Ruka scoffed about Mei-Hui letting an idiot hug her, but scoffed even more when the day class wanted a hug from that idiot.

"Aido." Kaname said.

Hanabusa looked over to Kaname. "…yes, Kaname-sama." And he released the hug and continued to walk with the night class.

Mei-Hui felt a rush of cold appear after the hug was gone. She then remembered how Rodrick had said that he was an ice user. But tonight, she would try to deal with the demon. She had to be more cautious. She debated on telling Senri and Takuma. They were all still new to this ordeal. But Rodrick couldn't help her at the moment. She _needed_ a partner. Especially when dealing with a demon.

After making sure all the day class students were in the dorms, Mei-Hui went to go find Senri and Takuma. She made her way to the night class.

"Sun-san?" Kaname asked.

"Kaname-sama…well..." Her eyes flickered to Senri and Takuma.

Kaname knew exactly what she needed. He had heard from the Headmaster of the demon.

"Shiki, Ichijou. Go." Kaname ordered them.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Takuma answered.

The two stood up and followed Mei-Hui. Hanabusa was annoyed just slightly. They got to go hunting for Level Es _with_ Mei-Hui. And Senri was going to be with her. But so was Takuma, so he relaxed a bit.

"Sun-san, what are we hunting today?"

"Uhm…we're going to be hunting a uhm…" Mei-Hui didn't know how to explain what they were hunting.

"Go on."

"We're going to be hunting a uhm…a demon."

Senri looked at her. Tonight, they were hunting a demon. Takuma was surprised.

"How do we deal with it?" Takuma asked.

"Well…I have to be the one to kill it…and…you guys…uhm…are the…uhm…bait…?" Mei-Hui said nervously, thinking they might not like that idea.

"B-bait?" Takuma sweat dropped.

Senri looked at Mei-Hui.

"B-but you guys don't have to be the bait. I just thought it would be easier since you guys are vampires and all and yeah…" Mei-Hui said quickly.

"N-no, it's no problem. But how are we going to get it?"

"Well…you guys are going to tie down the demon…and we have to lure it in…"

"How?"

"…by my blood."

The two vampires stared at the demon hunter like she was crazy.

"We'll be setting up a spell trap…"

"Spell trap?" Takuma was interested in learning so many new things he's never even heard of.

Senri was also the same, but kept his face normal.

"It's something that demon hunters know. Or learn…" Mei-Hui stopped at the wall.

Senri picked her up and they jumped it, moving quickly into town. This time though, Senri picked her up in a bridal style. Mei-Hui's heartbeat just went fast, causing her face to blush. She wondered what was with Senri and Hanabusa…it might have been her blood…oh how Rodrick was going to get them…real bad.

"We should go somewhere abandoned…" Mei-Hui said.

The two vampires nodded and made their way to an abandoned shack on the edge of town. Setting Mei-Hui down, she pulled out chalk. They noticed her movements as she made a sign on the floor. She was concentrated on it and when she finished, she stood up and wiped away beads of sweat that was forming. She looked at the vampires before pulling out the weapon given to her by her mother. She knew she had to cut herself…but it was also going to be painful in the process. She hesitated on cutting herself. She looked at the vampires again.

"…c-can you guys make a cut on my arm? I-I'm too scared to do it myself…" Mei-Hui said shamefully.

Takuma was surprised. Senri gladly took the job. He took the knife and Mei-Hui's arm. They were extended over the spell. Mei-Hui sucked in a breath to hold in her screamss that would resonate through her body. She'd done this a few times before, but Rodrick usually did them. Senri quickly cut her arm and blood trickled down her arm. The smell aroused both the vampires. Takuma had never smelled such blood like this. Their eyes became red. Mei-Hui felt a surge of pain go through her body. It was the sole reason she hated using this spell. Her breathing was becoming labored, and she knew that these vampires could smell her blood. She dropped to the ground to get her blood on the spell. The blood trickled off her skin and dropped on the spell, causing a slight glow to the spell on the ground.

Senri took a step back and licked the blood on the knife. Takuma was able to hold back. Mei-Hui stood back, getting out of the circle. Now all they had to do was wait. She covered her cut with her hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She didn't know that Senri was behind her. He grabbed her arm and started to lick her cut. Mei-Hui was shocked and so was Takuma.

"Sh-Shiki!" He exclaimed.

Senri looked at Takuma. "I thought we were only not allowed to drink blood on school grounds."

"But this is Sun-san! Stop it now Shiki!" Takuma demanded of Senri.

Senri licked the last of her blood before leaving her be. Mei-Hui pulled out her first aid to wrap her arm up. She knew she was going to get cut, so she reminded herself to bring a first aid kit on her since the incident from before.

"Ooohhhh. A demon hunter's blood is it?"

Everyone was alert now. Mei-Hui grabbed her knife back from Senri. The voice came out. It was a male, and he had black eyes.

"How nice, so the demon hunter is that female there. I see the cut is still fresh. But…who are you guys?" The demon kept walking towards them.

"No one you need to know." Takuma said.

"Ichijou-senpai, that's a demon." Mei-Hui said.

"Yep, I was right." The demon said. "I would love to eat you right now demon hunter!" The demon ran towards them.

Senri whipped the demon, in an attempt to stop it.

"…Tch, you. You damn vampire!" The demon disappeared. "Pureblood vampire!" The demon appeared before disappearing again.

Mei-Hui was confused. There was no pureblood vampire around right now. The demon appeared in the circle now.

"What? What is this!?" The demon tried to run out the circle, only to be electrocuted.

"It's a trap." Mei-Hui said.

"A trap!? NO! NOOOO! Not like this!" The demon screamed. "Get that damn pureblood away from me!"

"Who…who is this pureblood you talk about?" Mei-Hui asked.

"Don't you know you damned demon hunter!? That boy there is a pureblood!" The demon exclaimed, trying his hardest to get away.

"Shiki-senpai?" Mei-Hui looked at him. Then back to the demon. "He's not a pureblood vampire. He's a level B vampire, an aristocrat vampire." Mei-Hui informed the demon.

"That's not true damned demon hunter! Now let me go!"

"I…I can't do that." Mei-Hui lifted her knife.

"Try and get me if you can then!"

Mei-Hui entered the circle. And she easily stabbed the demon in the heart.

"W-wait…how was that possible?" The demon asked.

"…I was the creator of this spell."

"Noooo!" The demon screamed before blood dripped out.

It looked as though lighting came out from Mei-Hui and into the demon to kill it. The demon was soon turned limp. Mei-Hui released her grip on the knife and body. She landed on the ground. Her breathing was slightly slower than usual. Takuma and Senri witnessed a rare feat.

"Are you okay, Sun-san?" Takuma asked.

Mei-Hui simply nodded. She stood up and took the knife out of the body.

"We…need to get rid of this evidence…" Mei-Hui said before falling faint.

Senri caught her once again.

"Shiki, I'll handle this. You guys head back to school."

Senri made his way back to school, letting Takuma deal with the evidence.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**AN – So, I already clearly decided who I'm going for. But I'm not writing out who it will be. But I'll let you readers sway me on who you want Mei-Hui to be with. Maybe your votes will influence me to do a re-write. I'm actually thinking of doing a 3-part ending. But I'm not sure at all on it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

**Demons are Worse  
****Chapter VI**

* * *

_Previously: _

_It looked as though lighting came out from Mei-Hui and into the demon to kill it. The demon was soon turned limp. Mei-Hui released her grip on the knife and body. She landed on the ground. Her breathing was slightly slower than usual. Takuma and Senri witnessed a rare feat. _

"_Are you okay, Sun-san?" Takuma asked. _

_Mei-Hui simply nodded. She stood up and took the knife out of the body. _

"_We…need to get rid of this evidence…" Mei-Hui said before falling faint. _

_Senri caught her once again. _

"_Shiki, I'll handle this. You guys head back to school."_

_Senri made his way back to school, letting Takuma deal with the evidence. _

"So this demon seems to fear purebloods?"

"Yes, and for some reason, it reacted to Shiki."

"…thank you for the information, Ichijou."

"Yes, Kaname."

**A day later…Mei-Hui's POV**

"Mmm…huh?" I lifted my upper body, touching my forehead.

I found myself in my dorm room. I looked at my arm to see new bandages covering it. The events of yesterday flooded into me. The demon was dead. The door opened, revealing Yuki-san.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Shiki-senpai brought you back, saying you fainted from that cut on your arm two nights ago."

Wait…two nights ago?

"T-two nights ago?"

"Oh, right. You were asleep the whole day yesterday. I didn't really know what was wrong. You should have woken up yesterday actually." Yuki-san told me.

I didn't think the spell would have expended my energy that much, but I'm not surprised it happened again. I wonder what Rodrick is thinking right now.

"Are you okay, Mei-Hui-san?"

"Huh? Uhh, yeah. I'm okay."

"O…kay? Well, take this day off. I'll tell Headmaster that you're awake now. Oh, and tomorrow, we'll be doing one of our monthly checks for confiscated items. I'll give you the details later, you just rest for today." Yuki-san smiled kindly at me before leaving.

She was always so kind…it's a shame that she doesn't know that she's a vampire. Well, at least she doesn't hate them. I wonder…what spell was used to make her like this? Why is she like this as well? It seems that Kaname-sama has something to do with it…I don't think I should dig any further.

Rather than resting, like Yuki-san told me, I got up out of bed. Two nights had passed already. I was supposed to deal with the other beings in a month. So far, no cases seemed to show up. Almost a week had passed. And tomorrow, I was going to help Yuki-san with monthly checks for confiscated items. What items would be confiscated that these students always had? They couldn't bring drugs in easily…right?

I checked for all of my belongings. They were still here. Everything. I opened my laptop to search for any odd cases, hacking into the police files for any cases not told in public. At the moment, there were three. One of them dating back in the 80s. Another that was recent, and another that dates a few years back. All reflecting cases of a ghost. Ghosts usually came for revenge. There was rarely ever a ghost that helped people. Would I go hunting tonight? But if I fainted again, I won't be able to hold my job as a prefect. Could it wait? Maybe the two that dated years ago, I'm not confident on the most recent one though…

I took a shower to make myself feel refreshed. I made a decision to wait for next week. This week was a bit too much to handle. A werewolf, Rodrick taking my body twice, and a demon. And especially the vampires biting me…I still had a job as a prefect to uphold. I've already held my job as a demon hunter for so long now. I stepped out of the shower. I looked in the mirror. My long black hair was sticking to my skin. My brown eyes seemed slightly tired from the looks. I put on casual clothes, something I haven't worn since coming here. I put on an undershirt with a blouse that was unbuttoned and some cargo pants. I usually wore this when going outside to the forest.

It was time to go meet the night class students at the gates. I put on my prefect band…was it okay to go out in casual clothes? I made my way to the gates, seeing Yuki-san working alone again. Kiryuu-kun kept being late. Someone from a well-known hunter family couldn't really live up to his name. Then again, I barely lived up to my name…

"Please, step back so the night class can get through." I said to the students, but compared to all the sqeals and screams, my voice was that of an ant.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Wild-kun!"

"Ruka-chan!"

"Go back to your dorms!" Yuki-san yelled to them.

They continued to push their way through.

"Ah!"

"Eh?"

Both Yuki and I were pushed to the ground, once again. We were lucky to not fall on the ground harshly, rather, we got caught. I got caught by Aido-senpai and she got caught by Kaname-sama. The thought occurred to me that vampires did marry their own siblings…

"Ah, Uhm….thank you...again…Aido-senpai." I said.

"K-K-Kaname-sama! I'm sorry!" Yuki-san immediately got up and bowed in apology.

"That's okay Yuki. I'm glad you're not hurt." Kaname-sama seemed to smile.

"Mei-Hui-chan! I didn't see you yesterday! Are you okay!? Did something happen!?" Aido-senpai asked me all these questions.

"I'm okay, Aido-senpai." I said, reassuring him.

"Oh, that's great to hear." Aido-senpai pulled me into a hug.

"I-I guess…" I stuttered from the sudden hug.

"Noooo! The prefects always get them!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"It is just not fair!"

I tried to get out of Aido-senpai's hug.

"Now, now ladies. You should all know that Mei-Hui-chan was gone. She could have gone to the hospital for all we know! I don't know what I would do if one of my fans disappeared!" Aido-senpai said…a bit dramatically.

I don't think I could be considered a fan of his…I struggled under his grip. I was finally pulled out of his grip by someone.

"Shiki!" Aido-senpai said.

My arm was being held by Shiki-senpai.

"Shiki-senpai?" I looked at him curiously.

He was looking at my unhealed cut.

"You…smell fruity." He said simply, causing everyone around to sweat drop.

He let go of my arm.

"Ah! See! Mei-Hui-chan did go to the hospital because of a cut!" Aido-senpai came to check on my arm.

"I-I'm fine Aido-senpai." I said.

"Aido." Aido-senpai released his grip on me.

He seemed to scowl a bit before walking. "Well, it's time for me to go my fair ladies!"

"Kyaa!"

"Good bye Idol-senpai!"

**Hanabusa's POV**

That damn Shiki. He took Mei-Hui-chan out of my hands so easily! Hmph. That didn't matter. I was going to pay her a visit tonight. I hadn't even known she was cut until Shiki pointed it out. This pisses me off! And I haven't seen her in a day! Just what happened?

**Senri's POV**

…Demon Hunter Lady-san's cut still wasn't healed. I'm still not happy that Aido is trying to take her. What was Demon Hunter Lady-san's name again? Sun Mei-Hui was it? Hmm…but that demon we dealt with a couple days ago…calling me a pureblood like that. It seems my wretched father's blood is something useful.

**Narrator's POV**

"_Rodrick."_

"_Yes?"_

"_What is with those two vampires?"_

"_Oh no…well, you see young one. Vampires in general have a blood thirst. And for Level As and Bs, their blood thirst can only be quenched by their lover. But those damned vampires just want your blood because you're a demon hunter. Your blood is unique. There is no way that those vampires can ever love you. Trust me." _

"…_alright Rodrick."_

"_But how odd…that demon called that silent vampire a pureblood. He doesn't seem like a pureblood. Hmph. I'll get back to my studies then. Mei-Hui, I will get going now."_

"_Okay Rodrick."_

Mei-Hui was walking her route. She finished it quicker than she originally thought. She didn't know whether to wait for Yuki and Zero. Yuki didn't tell her to wait for them, so she went to her bed room. She took a shower. Yuki still hadn't told her about the monthly check. Mei-Hui stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. She went out to her room to pull out clothes.

"Arara~ Mei-Hui-chan!" Hanabusa said happily.

"A-A-A-A-Aido-senpai!?" Mei-Hui was embarrassed.

She wasn't wearing any decent clothing. Hanabusa stopped when he saw her in a towel, freshly out from the shower. He immediately turned around.

"S-S-S-Sorry!" He was so flustered in seeing Mei-Hui in a towel only.

Mei-Hui grabbed her clothes and ran for the bathroom. She came out wearing clothes that she wore to go to sleep. An extra-large shirt with a picture of a butterfly and loose pants. She entered her room to see Hanabusa was still there. She walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. Hanabusa turned around, relieved to see that Mei-Hui was now wearing decent clothing.

"Uhm…Aido-senpai. What are you doing in my room?"

"Why I came to visit you of course! It was so rude of Shiki to take you away from me like that!" Hanabusa exaggerated.

"I-I don't think you should be here, Aido-senpai." Mei-Hui said.

"Of course I can be in here! I'm here to see you!" Hanabusa went close to Mei-Hui.

Mei-Hui backed away from his close proximity. "Aido-senpai I do- You damned vampire! I'll kill you if you try to bite her!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down sir!" Hanabusa moved back.

"You guys just want her blood because she's a demon hunter. Well guess what, nope! I won't let you have it, you damned vampires!"

"What!? But I want Mei-Hui-chan as my lover!" Hanabusa announced.

Immediately, the situation turned on him. Hanabusa was on the ground with Mei-Hui's body ready to kill him in a second.

"I will not let you take her as your lover damned vampire. Not with some playboy like you." Mei-Hui's other voice said with hostility.

"You really don't think I love Mei-Hui?"

Mei-Hui's eyes rolled. "You're a va-"

Mei-Hui's body went limp. Hanabusa seemed to relax when her body turned down, the knife out of her hands. Mei-Hui's body lied on top of his. He noticed her breathing was at a constant pace, indicating that she was asleep. Hanabusa took note of not to piss off the man named Rodrick that took over Mei-Hui's body…ever. This was his second time, and he was lucky.

"Aido…"

Hanabusa looked at the door of Mei-Hui's room. It was Senri.

"Shiki…" He growled slightly.

"What are you doing here, Aido."

"I could ask you the same, Shiki."

The two glared at each other, dark blue meeting gray blue. It was like red vs. blue. And the prize for winning was Mei-Hui. Senri walked over to them, grabbing a hold of Mei-Hui.

"She's mine!" Hanabusa said possessively.

"…you only like her for her blood." Senri said, taking Mei-Hui's body to her bed.

"What about you!?" Hanabusa said.

Senri looked at Hanabusa. "I know what she goes through…and besides…she's already mine." Senri said monotonously, but it was at the same time, confidently.

"Tsk. Whatever." Hanabusa backed away this time. "You don't know that." And Hanabusa disappeared from the room.

Senri placed Mei-Hui in her bed. He placed a pack of pocky next to her before disappearing.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
